


"Make Me A Promise"

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair asks for Jim to make him a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Make Me A Promise"

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me where this came from. I don't have a clue! 
> 
> Thank you, oh trusted Beta Beast. Without you I am so unworthy.

## "Make Me A Promise"

by Suzie

Author's webpage: <http://www.homestead.com/TSFiction/WrittenWord.html>

Author's disclaimer: Disclaimer: Some of the characters in this story belong to the Pet Fly Productions as part of the television show The Sentinel. I do not claim these characters as my own. 

I write for the pleasure it brings. It's fun. So, enjoy. 

* * *

Disclaimer: Some of the characters in this story belong to the Pet Fly Productions as part of the television show The Sentinel. I do not claim these characters as my own. 

I write for the pleasure it brings. It's fun. So, enjoy. 

Thank you, oh trusted Beta Beast. Without you I am so unworthy. 

* * *

"Make me a promise,  
Hold it fast.  
For it could be tomorrow,  
That it could come to pass."  
:)  
\--Suzie ~ January 2000 

* * *

"MAKE ME A PROMISE"  
by Suzie ~~ December 1999 

Blair was in his office at the university when the first pain hit. It was so sudden that it forced him to lean back from the bookshelf he was searching and onto his desk. Closing his eyes tightly, Blair grasped his belly with one hand and the edge of the desk with the other as he tried to breathe through it. 

Finally the pain stopped, leaving the young man sweating and shaky. Slowly, he managed to move around to his desk chair and eased himself down. Blair sat still for several minutes, messaging his belly and controlling his breathing, but still feeling a pressure inside his abdomen that wasn't there before. "It's not time yet," he muttered to himself. "Not for three more weeks." He reached for the phone and dialed Jim's number at work. 

"Ellison," came the gruff voice on the other end. 

"Hey, Jim," Blair said, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice. 

Jim immediately softened at his lover's voice. "Hey, Babe, what's up?" 

"Um... Jim... I think something's starting to happen here." 

"Happen?" Jim swallowed, nervousness clenching his stomach. "Like what?" 

"I keep getting these... twinges." Another pain hit Blair and he gritted his teeth and checked his watch. "Like every five minutes, man! OOOOOOHH GOD! Jim... I need you... NOW!!" 

"But... but the doctor said _three weeks_!" Jim stood, grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair. 

Blair groaned and started breathing faster. "I... know... AAARGH! JIIIM!" 

"I'm on my way, Babe! Hang on!" 

* * *

Blair was dressed in a hospital gown and lying on a bed. His head was propped up and Jim was supporting him. Knees bent and spread wide. 

"Jim... I can't do this anymore!" Blair whimpered, panting from exertion. "I don't want to do this anymore!" 

Jim gently swiped sweat and tears from his lover's face with a cool, damp cloth. "You're doing great, Babe. It's almost over. Just a little more. You can do it," he encouraged softly. 

"Jim, I really don't... OHMYGOD!" Blair screamed as another contraction grabbed him. 

"Push, Blair! Bare down!" 

Blair pushed... and screamed... and squeezed Jim's hand as hard as he could. 

"There it is, Blair! I can see the head!" 

Another contraction quickly followed and Blair screamed again. 

* * *

"BLAIR!!!!!" Jim called, shaking the young man in the bed with him. "Wake up!!!" 

Blair gasped and opened his eyes. He was drenched in sweat and panting... almost hyperventilating. 

"Jesus, Blair, that was one hell of a dream you were having. You scared the shit out of me!" Jim said, pulling his lover into his arms. "Are you all right?" 

Blair pushed back from Jim's chest and looked into the big man's eyes. "Jim... I am willing to do _ANYTHING_ in the world for you! You know that don't you?" 

Jim nodded, still worried. 

"I will do _ANYTHING_ and _EVERYTHING_ to make you happy... but promise one thing?!" 

"What is it, Babe?!" Jim gently pushed sweat-dampened curls off of Blair's face. "Anything!" 

"If we ever decide to have children... we'll adopt... Okay?!" 

* * *

End


End file.
